


The Reedus'

by Daryldixon2



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Norman daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2





	

Norman Reedus,47, was doing a meet and greet, and his 1 year old daughter Kylie was in the chair next to him, and he was signing autographs. He's very exhausted, and a girl came up to him and gave him an unfinished picture to sign. 

"Are are serious?" Norman said.

Kylie was suckling on her pacifier, and Norman signed it, and picked Kylie up.

"Are you gonna take a pic with it?" She said.

Norman stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the girl. He was angry. He came up holding Kylie tightly and protectively.

"Is this just for fun?" Norman said.  
"Uh..." The girl was speechless.  
"Is she serious?" Norman said.  
"Let's leave." Sean said.

Norman glared at her, and walked away. He was angry. Kylie was nervous.

"That just makes me angry." Norman said. "Wants an autograph, and resale it? I don't think she was a fan."  
"There's people that are like that." Sean said. "But don't worry. It's over with. Kylie is what you should think about."

Norman walked out and got into the SUV, and held Kylie as they went to the hotel.


End file.
